Vacation Time With The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang
by loismustdie2389
Summary: Whee. The gang decides to go on a little vacation. Duh, just look at the title. Anyways this story is based on true events that happened to me and my friends. Rated M for language


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. So stop bitchin' and read the damn story. BTW: This story is based on true events that happened at my friends birthday. So basicallyeverything that'll you read really happened.Whee.

**_Vacation Time With the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang_**

_Chapter 1: Rounding Up the Gang (and a High Kuwabara?)_

Yusuke: Kuwabara it's a vacation. Not a trip to hell.

Kuwabara: Ah! But Urameshi, that's exactly what they want you to think… but than again who are they? **Thinks about who the mysterious 'they' are quits after three seconds **Anyway, there is no need to worry, for I am Kuwabara and I still have a sword **looks proud of himself **

Yusuke: God, this is worst than that time you had that dream about those bunnies!

Kuwabara: Hey, man those bunnies were mean! I tried to feed them and they threw ninja stars at me!

Yusuke: **mutters** you can't go wrong with ninja stars and cute little bunnies. **Out loud **Uh-ha.

Kuwabara: It made sense in the dream!

Yusuke: You idiot anything and everything makes sense in a dream. An elephant walking around in a pink tutu and singing Randy Newman would make sense in a dream.

Kuwabara: Well, it made sense to me.

Yusuke: You were the one who dreamt it of course it'll make sense to you. Only you. Like a lot of the things you do only makes sense to an idiot. Like the time when all you would eat was sour cream. I still haven't figured that one out yet.

Kuwabara: I told you, I thought I was under the influence.

Yusuke: Do you even know what that means?

Kuwabara: Of course not. But that's not the point, the point is; I felt I had to eat the sour cream or else the consequences would be dire.

Yusuke: Like?

Kuwabara: For one, I might develop toxic chemicals in my abdomen and kneecap and my spleen. What's a spleen for anyways?

Yusuke: Just think of it like your appendix; you don't really need it but it's just there to be a bitch. Can we go now?

Kuwabara: Where are we going again?

Yusuke: We have to go to Kurama-

Kuwabara: **giggles**

Yusuke: What now?

Kuwabara: Kurama's name sounds like karma. Hehe.

Yusuke: …Ok. Anyways as I was saying, we have to go Kurama's school and then fine our favorite midget, Hiei, so we can go on our tip.

Kuwabara: Ew! A trip? Where are we going?

Yusuke: **ignores** Come on, Kuwabara…Kuwabara?

**Kuwabara is sitting there poking a ladybug with a stick.** Hey Miss. Ladybug. How ya doin'? Hey, what if you're a guy Miss. Ladybug. Hey, Urameshi, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. The good news is I found a Ladybug! The bad news is that-

Yusuke: You're an idiot? **Looks suspiciously at Kuwabara** Kuwabara, did you eat the cafeteria's food?

Kuwabara: Maybe. G**lares suspiciously back at Yusuke**

Yusuke: Whatever, come on let's go.

Kuwabara: Where are we going?

Yusuke: **falls** you're kidding right? I just told you we have to go Kurama's school and then find Hiei.

Kuwabara: Kurama goes to school? Does everyone know about his powers with the flowers…hehe power…flower…rhymes…hehe.

Yusuke: Just stop talking.

Kuwabara: Oh, ok let's go! **smiles and starts singing the bride song**

HERE COMES THE BRIDE

ALL FAT AND WIDE

HERE COMES THE GROOM

SKINNY AS A BROOM

HERE COMES THE USHER

THE OLD TOLIET FLUSHER

Yusuke: God. Why do you _hate_ me?

Meanwhile at Kurama's school

Kid from Kurama's school: Hey, Shuichi! Let me see your answers for this lab.

Kurama/Shuichi: I am incapable of doing such a thing.

Kid: Why?

Kurama/Shuichi: Well wouldn't you rather have the knowledge that you answered the questions without cheating off of me?

Kid: Not particularly.

**Out of nowhere Kurama and the kid hear a big crash and a big voice yelling**

Kurama/Shuichi: Oh crap.

A couple classrooms down the hall

Kuwabara: KURAMA! KURAMA! WHERE ARE YOU? IT IS TIME TO GO ON VACATION AFTER SAVING THE WORLD FROM THE DEMONS THAT THREATEN THE HUMAN RACE! COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU!

Yusuke: You dumbass! Shut-up! You're making people stare! **Smiles nervously at the students who are thinking 'What a physco'** Hi. How are you? God, Kuwabara let's just find Kurama and get the hell out of here.

Back at Kurama's Classroom

Kid: Shuichi, listen to those students. God, people are so immature these days. Wouldn't you agree?

Kurama/Shuichi: Fully.

**Classroom door breaks down**

Kuwabara: Finally, Kurama! Why didn't you answer? Didn't you hear me?

Yusuke: **walks in casually behind Kuwabara** The whole school heard you.

Kuwabara: Come on Kurama, we have to go find Hiei.

Kurama/Shuichi: **smiles nervously** I do not know what you are talking about. Whom is this Kurama that you speak of. For he is unknowable to me… Shuichi. This Kurama of whom you speak. For he is unknowable to me…Shuichi

Kuwabara: What are you talking about? Come on Kurama we have to go get Hiei. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you?

Kurama/Shuchi: **smiles nervously** Whom is this Kurama that you speak of? I have told you, I do not know him nor anyone who would have that name. I am not aware nor have knowledge of this Kurama. For I have never met him… For I am Shuichi.

Yusuke: Don't waste your breath, Shuichi. He ate the cafeteria food.

Kid: Well, that would explain why one of his pupils is larger than the other.

Yusuke: Yeah, cafeteria food is really fucked up.

Kuwabara: **still confused about the whole Kurama/Shuichi thing** So you are not Kurama? Whoa! I swear you look just like him! You even sound alike! You guys could pass for twins. Maybe you should come up with a sitcom. Well do you know where Kurama is?… Do you even know him?

Yusuke: You could say that.

Kurama/Shuichi: Stop it Yusuke. Don't confuse him anymore than he already is.

Kuwabara: Hold it! You know him, Urameshi? **Becomes even more confused than he already is**

Yusuke: **smiles** I don't have to. You took care of that for me already.

Kurama/Shuichi: **whispers to Kuwabara** Kuwabara, I _am_ Kurama! It is just that no one here knows about the saving the world or me being a demon and having powers ordeal. I am known as Shuichi here.

Kuwabara: …So are you Kurama or not?

Kurama/Shuichi: Damn cafeteria food. **Mumbles **

Yusuke: Swing and a miss.

Kurama/Shuichi: **thinking **Ok, I got it. Kuwabara, let's play a game.

Kuwabara: Ew! A game! Ah! I love games! Pick me! Pick me!

Kurama/Shuichi: Ok, you're it.

Kuwabara: Ha! In your face! Take that Urameshi!

Yusuke: **looks completely bored and just stares at Kuwabara**

Kurama/Shuichi: **whispers to Yusuke** Play along.

Yusuke: **sighs** Yes in my face. Can we please proceed?

Kurama/Shuichi: Kuwabara, while we are in this building you are to address me as Shuichi.

Kuwabara: And then I win?

Kurama/Shuichi: Sure.

Yusuke: Can we please go?

Kuwabara: Where are we going Shuchi… Ha! I did it! I won! I beat you all! I won! You lost! Ha, ha! I beat you.

Yusuke: O'woe is me. What am I to do? I have lost to Kuwabara. I've lost the will to live! **Mutters** Thank the Lord for sarcasm.

Kuwabara: You mean you're going to die again?

Kid: WHAT! Shuichi what did he mean by that?

Kuwabara: Ah, crap. Does this mean I lost?

Kurama/Shuchi: Wow! Look at the time. It is time for us to leave. I beg you adieu. **Pushes Kuwabara and Yusuke out of room**

All outside in Kurama's school parking lot looking for Hiei

Yusuke: So do you have any clue to where to find Hiei?

Kurama: He did not inform me of his site the last time I had the sheer honor of being graced by his presence.

Yusuke: In English.

Kurama: No.

Kuwabara: Wait, Shuichi! You know Hiei? **Looks suspiciously at Kurama** Are we even talking about the same person.

Kurama: Kuwabara, I am not Shuichi. I am Kurama.

Kuwabara: … **breaks down crying** EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!

Yusuke: Shut the fuck up!

Kurama: Lets just find Hiei.

Yusuke: You know, that son of bitch midget is never around when you need him.

A familiar voice above: Yusuke, you shouldn't talk about that son of a bitch midget that can kick your pathetic ass.

Yusuke: **looks up** Oh yeah? Which one of us won the last fight we fought?

Hiei: The sun got in my eyes.

Yusuke: We were indoors.

Hiei: Shut-up. **notices Kuwabara** What the hell is that imprudent baka doing?

**Kuwabara is dancing in the background like a ballerina**

Kuwabara: La la la de da…la la. La la. La la la de da…la la. La la. La la la laaa! La laaaa!

Kurama: He ate the cafeteria food.

Hiei: I'll pretend that made sense to me.

Yusuke: Well finally, we can g-

Kuwabara: Whoosh!

Yusuke: What the hell are you doing?

Kuwabara: I'm whooshing! It is fun. You should try it.

Yusuke: As tempting as that sounds I'll pass.

Hiei: **jumps down from tree limb and looks at the reader** You see what I have to put up with? Already my intelligence is lowering with every syllable they utter.

loismustdie2389- well I hope you liked the beginning tell me wut ya think I'll post chap 2 up next week… hopefully don't come and hunt me down if I don't cuz if u did then youll never find out how the story ends so ha. **Sticks tongue out**


End file.
